El hombre que no podía ser movido
by AliShadow
Summary: La vida de Edward no puede ir peor, así que, ¿por que no esperar a esa chica que le tiene hechizado en la esquina donde la vio por primera vez? One-shot. Todos Humanos!


**Los personajes pertenecen a la saga de Crepúsculo, de Stephenie Meyer. Yo solo me he dedicado a adaptarlos a esta pequeña historia :P**

¡Hola! Bueno, por primera vez, tenéis un fic escrito por mi ^^

Escuchando una de mis canciones favoritas, _The man who can't be moved, _de The Script, me inspiré, y he escrito esta historia antes de arrepentirme jajajajaja La historia que vais a leer no es exactamente como la que dice la cancion, hay algunos detalles que cambian ^^ pero es que quien habra visto el videoclip, te deja con la espinita, y yo he querido terminarla ^^

Espero que os guste :D

* * *

**El hombre que no podía ser movido**

**

* * *

**Salí de casa dando un portazo.

Bajé por las escaleras, en vez de utilizar el ascensor, que hubiese sido lo más lógico, viviendo en un quinto piso. Llegué al vestíbulo y el conserje, Eric, me saludó con su sonrisa, siempre cansada. Sin embargo, esta vez no le saludé como las demás, tan solo tuvo que conformarse con un hosco _"Hola" _.

Una vez en la calle, no me molesté en ajustarme bien el abrigo, a causa del frío invernal. Empecé a caminar, sin un rumbo fijo. Tan solo deseaba perderme en las calles de aquella ciudad y olvidarme de todas mis penas. En concreto de la última. Todos los trabajos que había solicitado, me los habían rechazado. Mi esperanza había estado puesta en el último: un puesto como periodista en un periódico, que bien sabía por mis fuentes, necesitaba empleados urgentemente. En ese caso, ¿por qué no me habían cogido?

Había llegado a un paso de peatones, el cual, tenía el semáforo en rojo. Esperé, junto a muchas otras personas que miraban el semáforo o el reloj con impaciencia. Yo no. No tenía ningún trabajo al que llegar tarde.

El semáforo por fin se puso en verde. Todos, unos más deprisa que otros, empezaron a caminar por las rayas blancas pintadas en el asfalto. Llegué al otro tramo de acera y empecé a caminar, cuando mi hombro chocó con alguien.

—Disculpe –dijo una voz suave.

Bajé la mirada para encontrarme con una joven que me miraba esperando que dijese algo, pero las palabras no me salían. Sus ojos, castaños, parecían haberme hipnotizado.

—No es nada –sonreí.

Ella se sonrojó y con una inclinación de cabeza, continuó su trayecto, en dirección opuesta. Me quedé mirándola unos instantes más, hasta que la multitud se la engulló. Encogiéndome de hombros, seguí mi camino. No sé cuantas horas más estuve paseando, pero lo único que recordaba al regresar a casa, eran unos hermosos ojos castaños. Eran los ojos más bonitos que hubiese visto nunca. ¡Tenía que volverlos a ver como fuera! Así que, al día siguiente me levanté con un objetivo; volver a ver a aquella extraña chica con la que no podía parar de pensar. Esa mañana saludé a Eric de forma diferente. Esta vez, dije el "_Hola_" rápidamente, impaciente como estaba.

Llegué al semáforo, y observé a la gente de la acera de enfrente, pero _ella_ no estaba. Sin embargo, no pensaba rendirme. Para mi suerte, había una cafetería justo en esa esquina, así que entré y me senté en la mesa más apegada al cristal que había. Tomé mi café, sin despegar la vista de la ventana.

"_No la verás"_, me decía mi mente, después de una hora.

Estaba a punto de rendirme, cuando me fijé en una figura pequeña, de larga melena oscura, que se estaba haciendo paso entre la gente. Casualmente, miró hacia la ventana de la cafetería, y sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. ¡La había vuelto a ver! Sonreí, pero ella ya no pudo verme, ya que caminaba rápidamente hacia su destino. Me pregunté a donde iría tan deprisa, pero si me acercaba un día a ella y le preguntaba al respecto, seguramente me tomaría por un maníaco. Así que decidí que con solo verla tenía suficiente.

Y así, me hice cliente habitual por las mañanas en aquella pequeña cafetería. Cada mañana, a la misma hora, al veía pasar, no sin antes encontrarme con sus ojos.

Pero un día, ella no pasó.

Pensé que quizá le hubiese surgido algún imprevisto y decidí no preocuparme. Estaría bien, y al día siguiente la volvería a me equivoqué. La joven no pasó ni al día siguiente, ni al otro. ¿Habría tomado un horario diferente? Decidí ir a la cafetería más temprano, pero seguí sin verla. ¿Le habría pasado algo? Pensando en eso estaba, antes de que Lucy, la afable anciana que siempre tomaba nota, se acercó.

—Hola, Edward. ¿Lo mismo de siempre?

Asentí, sin despegar la mirada de la ventana. La escuché suspirar y me volví hacia ella, frunciendo el ceño.

—¿Qué pasa Lucy?

Durante los últimos dos meses no la había escuchado nunca suspirar y tampoco la había visto dejar de sonreír. Algo iba mal.

—Van a cerrar la cafetería –miró a su alrededor, con una sonrisa —este es el último día que le queda.

—¿Por qué? –pregunté, desconcertado.

—No vienen casi clientes. El amo ha decidido cerrar el local.

Y dicho esto, dio media vuelta y se marchó para traerme el último café que me tomaría allí.

"_Puede que sea una señal"_, me dijo mi subconsciente _"puede que ya sea hora que dejes de pensar en esa chica"_.

Pero mi cuerpo ya no me obedecía. Aunque me mente me decía lo contrario, mi corazón palpitaba diciéndome que volviese a aquella esquina, que la volvería a ver. Así que al día siguiente, en un acto de pura irracionalidad, me planté en la esquina del semáforo. Me encogí interiormente, al ver la cafetería que se había convertido en mi segundo hogar, cerrada, como una advertencia de que debía pasar página. Pero no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Me senté en la esquina, mirando a la gente pasar.

Los que advertían mi presencia se me quedaban mirando; unos desconcertados, otros, curiosos, seguramente pensando que hacía ese lunático sentado allí, viendo pasar a la gente. Pero yo no quería ver pasar a la gente. Quería ver a una persona en concreto.

Algunos días pregunté si alguien había visto a una joven de larga cabellera castaña, con unos ojos del mismo color. O bien me ignoraban, me decían que no la habían visto, o me señalaban a una chica que nada tenía que ver con aquella que yo ansiaba tanto ver. Incluso hubo gente que me tiró limosna cuando pasó por mi lado.

Sin embargo yo no me rendí.

Cada día, desde el amanecer hasta el crepúsculo, yo estaba allí, sentado, esperando ver al menos ese rostro que hacía ya casi un mes que ansiaba volver a encontrar.

Pero pasó otro mes, y ella no apareció.

Había personas que intentaban hablar conmigo, preguntándome que hacía allí. Yo simplemente respondía:

—Esperándola.

Un día vino un policía, diciéndome que no podía estar allí. Yo le respondí que no podía obligarme a irme, y él me dio la razón, ya que estaba en un lugar público. Con el tiempo, me hice incluso famoso. Era el _hombre que no podía ser movido_. Un día incluso vino una entrevistadora con una cámara pisándole los talones. Me preguntó que hacía allí, por lo que respondí:

—Hay alguien a quien estoy esperando.

—¿A quién esperas?

—_Ella_ lo sabe –sonreí.

Sin embargo la entrevistadora no pudo decir nada más, ya que un policía, el mismo de siempre y que se había convertido casi en mi amigo, la echó de allí, diciéndoles a ella y al cámara que no regresasen. Pero a mi me daba igual la entrevistadora, el cámara o la multitud de gente que se apelotonaba cada día a mi alrededor. Yo solo quería verla a _ella_.

—Chico, no creo que regrese –me dijo el policía, un buen día, antes de irse, después de haberme estado haciendo compañía un rato.

—Supongo que tienes razón –suspiré.

Ese mañana había recibido una llamada, antes de salir de casa. Ahora que era "famoso" las ofertas de trabajo habían vuelto. Pero solo había cogido una; la de ser periodista en una gran editorial, mi gran sueño. Así que ese iba a ser mi último día en la esquina. Mi vista se clavó al frente, viendo los coches pasar, a la gente caminar despreocupada…cuando noté que alguien se sentaba a mi lado.

—¿Qué se te ha olvidado ahora, Emmett? –pregunté, pensando que era el policía.

— Me llamo Bella, no Emmett –rió melodiosamente, y mi corazón se paralizó.

_Esa voz…_

Me giré en redondo y sonreí.

¡Era ella!

Después de tantos meses, volvía a encontrarme con aquellos preciosos ojos castaños.

—¿Me esperabas? –preguntó, sonriente.

—¿Cómo lo has sabido?

—Simplemente lo supe, cuando pasaron tu entrevista por la televisión.

Medio sonreí, incapaz de decir nada.

—Gracias –dijo de pronto.

—¿Por qué?

—Por haberme esperado. Ningún chico lo había hecho antes –rió otra vez, nerviosa.

—¿Por qué no habías vuelto?

—Canvio de trabajo. El que tengo ahora tiene otra ruta —sonrió y le devolví la sonrisa.

Me levanté y le tendí una mano, que ella aceptó encantada.

—¿Puedo invitarte a un café?

—Por supuesto.

Y así, cogidos de la mano, nos alejamos de aquella esquina, que siempre iba a recordar ya que gracias a ella había encontrado sentido a mi vida.

* * *

Un beso, y gracias por leer =)

nos vemos en los otros fics ^^


End file.
